Jem's Bad Lucky
by Bonnie4
Summary: Jem wakes up in a strange bed and man in the shower.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Jem and the Hologram charters  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Jem woke up in a bed. She laid there with the covered over her. She was sore. She knew that because wine she had with Riot. She looks down. She pulled off the covers. She thought she would find a blue dress, but there was nothing. She was naked. She knew that she never slept naked. She always wore pajamas when went to bed. After the surprise of not having clothes on wore off, she saw there was a towel on the ground. She said out loud, " Oh, that's it," she thought. "I must have taking a shower last night and was so tired that I fell asleep like this." Jem wrap the sheet around her Intel she found her dress. Then she heard something that scared her. That was that the shower was running.  
  
"How can that be that the shower is running?" Jem thought. Then she heard thing that scares her even more than just the shower running. It was a person singing. There was someone with her in her hotel room. But, who was it? Was it Riot or some guy that had knocks on her door after Riot had left?  
  
Jem touch her star shape earring, "Synergy, what happen?"  
  
"I am sorry Jerrica. I do not know what happen. I was running a virus check. That took sereval hours," said Synergy.  
  
"So you don't know how this happen to me?" Said Jem.  
  
"Yes, Jerrica."  
  
"OK, I will have to find out how this happen for myself. Thank You, Synergy." Said Jem.  
  
Jem head over to the Bathroom. She opens the door. She enters the room. Jem still heard singing. She thought that this person had a great voice. She saw person in the shower. But she could not see who it was. Because the shower was steamed over that you could not see anything. She rights next to the shower door. She heard the water turn off. Also, she saw a hand reach for a towel then hangs over the door of the shower,  
  
That is where Jem fainted.  
  
End of chapter one 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Riot heard the footsteps. He knew that it was his beautiful Jem. While he love last night. It started when him and Jem drinking a few glass of wine and end them up in bed. The bad thing was he did not remember what happen between him and Jem. But he wishes he did. He taking a shower to get over his hangover or at least waked him up. He turns off the water and reach for his towel that was hanging over the shower door. Then he heard a plop. "Oh, No Jem," he thought. Riot exited the shower and saw Jem on the floor. He picks her up and carry to the bed. He wraps the sheet around her. She was beautiful. He was going to love the react what they did last night. But, right now he was wondering was Jem OK. He put Jem head on the pillow. Also, cover her with a blanket. As she lay there, he grabs his underwear and pants. Then he sat down next to Jem and ran his finger throw her hair. After a few minutes she started to wake up.  
  
"Wow, that was horrible dream," said Jem then she saw Riot.  
  
"Jem, are you OK?" said Riot  
  
"Riot," said Jem.  
  
"Yes, my beautiful Jem," said Riot as he rubs the side of her face.  
  
"Riot, what happen to us?" said Jem.  
  
"Well, Jem, I don't know. I woke up with you naked next to me. The thing that I can remember is that we had a couple glasses of wine," said Riot.  
  
"That's what I remember too. But, I know that something happen. There are two reasons. First, my body was sore. The other...." Jem trailed off when she saw a gold band on the finger that you wear your wedding ring.  
  
"Jem, what is it?" said Riot.  
  
"Look at your wedding finger," said Jem.  
  
Riot looked at his wedding finger. There was a gold band. He said, "It's a wedding band."  
  
"Yes, it is. Oh boy!" said Jem.  
  
"Jem, do you think we tired the knot?" said Riot as he got closer to Jem.  
  
"Riot, if we did I do not know remember it. I hope it not true," said Jem.  
  
He pulled Jem into his arms. Her breast and sheet push against his chest. He said, "My precious Jem it's my dream come true. I have dreamed this moment since I first meet you. Now you are all mine" There was a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Riot," said Jem as she pushes on his chest.  
  
"No, Rory. My wife will call me by my give name. Now you will tell me your give name, my lady," said Riot as he kisses her. It was a passionate kiss. He sucks on her lower lip.  
  
"Rory...." said Jem when they hear a knock on the door.  
  
"Who can that be?" said Riot.  
  
"I do not know?" said Jem.  
  
"Well, I will see who it is and send them away so we can get back to where we were, Jem," said Riot.  
  
Riot got up and went to the door. He opened the door. There was bellboy at the door. He said, "Well, I am sorry to have disturber you, sir. But I was told to give this to the couple in room 314 when it became 9 o'clock." The bellboy handed a video and two envelopes to Riot. After that he said, "Sir, I hope that you enjoy the rest of your stay with us." The bellboy left. Riot closed the door. He went back to the bed.  
  
"I see that we got something," said Riot.  
  
"What are they?" said Jem.  
  
"A video and two envelope," said Riot.  
  
"Do you think we should see the video?" said Jem.  
  
"Yes," said Riot as he put the video in the VCR. He turns on the TV. The video was they're wedding. She was in the blue dress and he was in the clothes that he wore last night. They were holding each other hands and taking their vows. Riot looked at Jem and said, "You are all mine now."  
  
"Riot, cool your jets." said Jem as back away from him.  
  
He shook head and walked over to her. He said, "My wife it Rory, it time that you learn to accept that I am now your husband and I have rights."  
  
"Rory, you will have to learn that I am not a easy woman to stop. Just ask Eric Raymond. He has tried many of times. I will not be easily accept that I am married to you," said Jem.  
  
He pens her to the wall and said, "I will not have you cheat me with anyone. Especial the with Rio."  
  
"I never said I would cheat on you. I do know something about vows. That means I will honor my vows. I hope that you do the same," said Jem.  
  
"Yes, I will," said Riot as one of his hand reach down where she had wrap the sheet like a toga and remove the sheet. He let the sheet fall down to the ground. He looked her up and down. He wrap his arms around her waist and pulls her close. He kisses her and works his way down. She tries to pull away. But he picks her up and takes her to the bed. He lays her down on the bed and starts on his pants.  
  
"Rory," said Jem.  
  
He kiss her sweet lips again and said, "Jem, I am going to make sweet love to you." He starts to kiss her neck then her shoulders.  
  
"Rory, please I know what you want of me. But you must stand that I am new at this," said Jem.  
  
"I don't care. Now that you're mine, I will teach you," said Riot as he licks her belly button.  
  
Jem knew that there was no way out of this. Rory or Riot was now in moment that he had always dream of since the day they first meet. He would not let her go Intel he was done with her. He made love to her Intel he was tired out. He rolled off her lay be side her. He said, "Oh, baby you were good. Everything I dream of and more. I love it that you are mine for the rest our lives."  
  
"Rory, you were good too," said Jem as she got out of bed. "I am going to take bath."  
  
Jem grabbed the two envelopes as she went. She closes the door the bathroom. She turns the water on and opens the envelopes. The first was the pictures of the wedding. The second was their marriage license. Jem looked at how she had sign her name. She gasps at what she saw. She had signed it Jerrica Benton. She knew that she could not let Riot see it. She knew that there was two copy of this license. The one in her hand and the other that the person had married had. She knew that had to do something. First she would take bath. Then she would do something about her marriage to Riot. 


	3. Jem talk with Riot

Chapter 3: Jem  
  
Jem lies in the huge, blue marble tub with bubbles covering her. She loved the feel of the warm water on her body. She could not believe what she had done. She had always dreamed that it would be her and Rio on there wedding night. But now that dream would never come true. She got of the tub and wrapped blue towel around her. She had to find her dress. She left the bathroom. Riot was lying on the bed with a smile on his face. He said, "Have you come back for more, my love."  
  
"No, I came to find my dress," said Jem.  
  
"I like you the way you are now. Your body waiting for my touch, your lips waiting for my lips," said Riot as got off the bed and went to Jem. He took her in his arms.  
  
"Riot," said Jem.  
  
Riot lips were inch way from hers when he said, "Rory, my love." Riot kisses her compassionately.  
  
After they broke ways from way other for air, Jem said, "Rory, I need to get home. I was to leave early morning. I have to get ready to go. Everyone has left they will be waiting for me to off the plane."  
  
"All right we will go together. We can tell the holograms that there Jem has become my wife," said Riot/Rory.  
  
"No, Rory. I need tell them in bye myself. They are my family. I think need to tell them in the right way and not throw this in there face," said Jem/Jerrica.  
  
"All right my love, for you I will not tell them," said Riot/Rory.  
  
"Can you help me find my dress?" said Jem.  
  
"Yes," said Riot/Rory.  
  
They found her dress under the bed and bra and panties on the lamps. She put them on. Riot got dress and then they all there stuff ready to go. Then they checkout of the hotel they were in. They went to the airport and got on one of the fights. Jem/Jerrica did know how she going to tell the guys about her marring Riot. 


	4. Author Notes

**_Author Note:_**

**_I like to know if people want me to keep working of this story, if not then I will just move on and working on another story. So tell me please._**

**_Bonnie_**


	5. chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4 

Riot gentility held Jem's hand so very affectionately the whole trip home and had a huge smile on his face, that not even bad new could take it away. Riot had his own jet. His jet landed at two o'clock in the afternoon, Jem was to be on the 11:30 flight. Jem knew that the hologram would be worry about what happen to her, if they knew that she was with Riot last night, they like it was another time like she and Riot got trap on that Island again.

The Holograms and Rio had left last night early flight; they could not get every one on the same flight, so Jem decide to take first flight the next day. Jem/Jerrica hope that she would not see them yet, she to think what she was going to do about being married to Riot. She knows that if she got a Divorce, she knew that Riot would find out that she was really Jerrica Benton; she did not want to tell anyone about Synergy. People would wonder how Jerrica Benton got herself married to Riot when he was marrying Jem of Jem and the Holograms in the video, the newspapers would have a field with this story. It would be hard enough just hide the marriage license from Riot and to deal thing with all the legal things that she would have to do. It would be a short time before someone would find out that Riot had married. Jerrica hope she had enough time to tell the Holograms before the world found out.

Jem and Riot were walking out of the terminal into the airport and were going to get there bags from the bag belt, when Minx and Rapture came running there way. They were screaming his name, "Riot," "Riot."

"What is it girls?" said Riot as he still had Jem's hand in his.

"You are going to be on the Lindsey Show. She is doing a show about families in the music career. You and your parents are going to be on today's show, and the weird thing your parents said they would do it. You have to be there in 35 minutes," said Mixx.

"Wow, can't believe that my father doing something to help my music career, it be my mom twisting his arm," said Riot with a smile on his face. "She been able lot things have do with me since she got over being sick, both my father and I want to keep her happy and health."

"Well, dose not matter why they are going it, just that they are," said Rapture.

"Your right, Rapture," said Riot.

"Jem, what are doing with Riot?" said Mixx as now notice that Jem was here with Riot and they were holding hands.

However, before she could up with answer for Mixx question Riot said, "Well, Jem I have to be going, but I will see you later." Then he kissed her on the lips and gave her a wink. Jem thought, "OH BOY!!!!!!

"Come on you two," said Riot.

They ran off the way that Mixx and Rapture had come.

* * *

END Chapter 4

* * *

Author Note: Well I know there people that do not like this idea that Jem would every do the things I have her do, but this is my story. This story is about how Jem is trying to get out this without telling Riot that she is Jerrica and how she works through problem that I put her in, like being married because she got drunk**_. IN ADDITION, I like Riot!!!!!!!!!!!! Jem and Riot are my two favorite people in the show. _**I thank you all for the reviews that given my story.


End file.
